


Cause the Situation's Helpless

by SiriuslyThatBitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Scary Movies, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: The Malfoy men take trick or treat to a whole new level. Rose's only question is how such a treat could not be a trick.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36
Collections: Wangs and Fangs: A Halloween Cross-Gen Fest





	Cause the Situation's Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for running an incredible fest, and giving the coolest prompt. I'd also like to thank my amazing Beta for taking the time to look this over for me. Now, let's get to the good stuff shall we?

Rose Granger-Weasley wasn’t exactly sure how she ended up in this position. She wouldn't call herself a prude by any means, but something so salacious had never crossed her mind either. The situation she found herself in was far naughtier than any she had anticipated when the night had begun. 

She and her boyfriend of five years had planned to go to the Potter’s annual Halloween bash. Teddy and James always threw the best party and this year Rose and Scorpius had the perfect couples costume. Her light brown skin helped to offset her ginger hair and the little red riding hood costume she’d chosen. The frill of her skirt barely came to mid-thigh and the top scarcely hid her amply large breasts. It was easy to convince Scorpius to wear the huntsman costume she’d bought for him when he’d seen the accompanying axe. 

Of course that all went to shite when her cousin sent an owl letting her know the party was cancelled, moments after she had arrived at Malfoy Manor. While she was disappointed, she put that all aside and Scorpius suggested they cuddle up on the couch with one of the horror films he’d come to love so much. It had taken quite a bit of effort to install the telly and blu ray player, but it had been well worth it in the end. 

“Oh, hey, Dad. Want to join us?” Scorpius’ voice made Rose jump a bit, causing him to chuckle softly. 

“I wouldn’t want to impose on your night, and hello, Rose.” The Malfoy patriarch smiled at them both, his whiteblonde hair pulled back in its usual low ponytail that never failed to exude aristocracy. It was startling to her just how alike Scorpius and his father looked, but she had to give it to the Malfoy line. Their genetics did them all the favors, and it was quite frankly absurdly unfair. 

“Good to see you, Mister Malfoy.” The older man smiled politely at her as she continued. “You wouldn’t be imposing at all. We’d be happy for you to join us. The film’s only just started.” 

A conflicted look crossed the older man’s face as his eyes flicked from the television to the smiling faces of the twenty-year-olds before him. “Why not. It’s not as if I’ve got anything else to do.” Draco smiled before moving to the chair to the left of where the two were sitting. 

The three fell silent as they returned their attention to the screen, completely engrossed in the film. Or at least, Rose had thought they all were. During one of the particularly scary scenes she had leaned against her boyfriend and brought her legs up onto the couch, paying no mind to the way her skirt rode up her thighs. The fluffy skirt was nearly sitting at her hips, her maroon lace panties barely visible to the man across the way. Each time she would jump and jolt at the movie the skirt would only push that much farther up. Fortunately her legs were still tight together so only the front of her pants were on display. 

“Rosie, I’m gonna tell you something, but you have to promise to keep still. Okay?” Scorpius’ voice was such a soft whisper that she had to strain a bit to hear his words. 

“I’m extremely skeptical, but I promise.” She replied just as softly, keeping her gaze focused on the screen in front of her. 

“You’re giving my father quite the view right now, Love, and I’m fairly certain he’s enjoying it.” He chuckled softly and was quick to catch her hand as she went to try and pull the material back down her legs. 

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you let go of my hand right now before your father notices.” Her whisper was vicious as she shifted her head just enough to look up at him. “You’re insane, anyhow. There’s no way he’s looking at me.” Even when she tugged on his hand his hold remained firm, a smirk on his face. 

“Oh really? Care to make a wager then, Miss Granger-Weasley? That is unless you’re scared.” She should have learned by now that bets with Slytherins never ended well, but her Gryffindor pride refused to let her back down from the challenge.

“What are the terms?” She asked, biting her lip lightly. 

“If I can prove that he is not just looking, but quite affected by the sight of you I want to tie you up.” Her breath stalled for a moment as Scorpius continued to relay his chosen prize. “And while you’re there spread out like my most delicious gift, I’m going to make you cum until you pass out from exhaustion, Love. You’ll be so utterly spent that you’ll feel my touch all the next day until you return to me.” Somehow she kept from melting into him at the very thought. If they had been alone she may have demanded he do it right that moment, but seeing as he was wrong she wanted to be sure that the minimal risk would be worth it. 

“And what exactly would I be getting out of this so-called wager?” She huffed quietly, completely forgetting that her hand was still held to her chest by Scorpius. 

“Well, if you are somehow correct, I’ll do that Head Boy and Girl library role play you asked about. Robes, uniform, and badges included.” She bit her lip to keep in her groan at the thought. It had been one of her biggest fantasies from their Hogwarts days, but she had never been brave enough to actually enact it in the library itself. Since her boyfriend just so happened to have a massive library of his own, she had decided to share that particular fantasy with him. Godric’s sake did it sound tempting. She couldn’t honestly believe that his father was paying her any mind, nonetheless enjoying it enough to be interested in the way he seemed to be suggesting. So there wasn’t anything to lose, and everything to gain, right? 

“Fine. I’ll take the bet.” A sly smile spread across Scorpius’ face both worrying and arousing her at the same time. He seemed far too sure of himself for her liking, but a bet was a bet. “How are you going to prove it then?” She had to admit she was curious to know what her boyfriend saw that she didn’t. It was new knowledge and just like her mother she never seemed to be able to resist the pull of novel insights. 

“By divulging a few Malfoy secrets of course.” He chuckled softly, and the sound went straight to her core. There was no reason she should be so aroused at the insane notion, but she found herself resisting the urge to press her thighs together. “When I tell you to, I want you to very slowly and naturally part your legs just the barest bit.” 

“Okay.” Her voice sounded breathy even to her own ears, and she cursed herself for it. 

“I want you to look for a few things when you do, Love. His left hand there on the chair, if he’s watching it’ll clench just the slightest bit.” His voice had dropped slightly in octave making her bite harder on her lip. “But look at his face first, Gorgeous. His right eyebrow is going to twitch the slightest bit.” 

The only response she could muster was a subtle nod. Scorpius gave her a loving squeeze of her hand before speaking again.

“Go ahead, Love.” Taking a deep breath and summoning all the Gryffindor courage she could, Rose parted her thighs clearly displaying the strip of fabric covering her slit. As she did so her eyes were locked on to the other man. Her breath caught in her throat as his right eyebrow did exactly as Scorpius had said it would. Quickly shifting her gaze she saw his hand in an impossibly tight fist. 

He was watching her. It was the only logical answer as to why he had reacted only when she had shifted. Watching was one thing. The look could just be one of surprise. Afterall most fathers would be quite shocked to see their son’s significant other displayed in such a way. 

“Did you see it?” Scorpius’ voice made her jolt slightly in surprise. Once again all she could do was nod for a moment. “Looks like I’ll have you trembling beneath me tonight.” The smug voice snapped her out of her shock for a moment. 

“You haven’t won yet.” She replied, earning a confused look.

“You said you saw it. Ergo I win, Love.” He smirked again, and Rose couldn’t help but to smile in response. 

“But that wasn’t the whole bet. You said you’d prove he was affected. An eyebrow twitch and clenched fist is hardly what I’d call affected, Mister Malfoy.” The look he gave her was both disbelieving and smug wrapped into one. Rose most certainly didn’t like what the expression often meant. It had gotten her in more trouble than she cared to admit in their school days. 

“Fine, My Love. But I want you to remember I was satisfied to let you simply stop here.” The pale hand of her boyfriend slid down her russet coloured thigh, resting mere inches from her slit. He chuckled at her quiet gasp as he began to trace patterns over the skin there. 

“Scorpius, you can’t just…” Her harsh whispers were cut off by his words. 

“Look at him. Really look.” The need to keep berating him for teasing her in front of his own father was just barely tamped down by her curiosity at what she might see if she were to look over at Draco. 

Turning her head slightly she let her brown eyes study the aristocratic man. His lips were in a hard line, eyes just barely turned down in her direction. There was a light pink flush to his cheeks, his breath just a touch too fast to be considered a normal rate. While she had focused on the hand visible on the arm of the couch she had completely missed the position of his other. Namely, the way it was rubbing against his inner thigh. If she hadn’t been looking for the motion she was positive you’d never notice. 

“Merlin.” It was as if the word was pulled from her lips without her permission. This whole thing had sounded absurd in the beginning. Perhaps it still was, but the growing warmth in her belly was persuading her not to care. She wasn’t sure she’d ever been this aroused, the taboo of it all only adding to the wave of lust. 

“Do you like it, Rose? Knowing that just the sight of your covered cunt can have such an affect?” His voice was a low growl that sent a shiver down her spine. A soft whimper left her lips as she nodded slowly, forgetting that the other man might be watching for the moment. 

Godric help her, she didn’t just like it. No, Rose loved it. She’d been lucky enough to inherit her mother’s curves and rather large breasts. When she’d hit puberty there were several boys interested, but she’d only ever had eyes for Scorpius. Which made complete sense when she thought about it. Draco was his father after all, and the two were virtually identical, she’d be barmy not to appreciate his beauty as well. 

“How would you feel about making this a night he’s sure to never forget?” The words were said with a soft and sweet air, but the sentence itself was positively sinful. 

“And how exactly do you think we could do that?” She had a hunch what her boyfriend meant, but there was no harm in asking for clarification right? At least it gave her a second more to think it over. Scorpius gave a dark chuckle as he gently grabbed her right hand from where it was perched on her abdomen and guided it, trailing it down her body. Her breath caught when it stopped, pressed against the soaked cloth between her legs. 

“Tease yourself, Love. Just over those delectable panties for now.” His larger hand pressed her middle finger just a bit harder before it returned to its previous position on her thigh. 

A quiet whimper filled the living room, and she somewhere far off in her mind registered she was the one who had made it. It was one thing to show a bit of skin, or a flash of her pants, but touching herself, that was a rabbit hole she’d never be able to come back out of. 

Merlin, why was she even considering this? Sure she’d been a bit of a voyeur and more often than not an exhibitionist. Rose wasn’t afraid to explore her sexuality with her boyfriend. He’d never hurt her before, and there was no reason to think he would let her be hurt now. Draco while not speaking directly, hadn’t seemed opposed by this little scenario, and it wasn’t as if he was touching her. In fact, if it was almost any other man, she wouldn’t even hesitate. Not that she’d done this before, but judging by the wetness seeping through the lace, she knew she wanted it now that she had the chance to. 

Looking up into Scorpius’ blueish grey eyes she did just as he’d said and began teasing herself through the material. A less than subtle groan left her lips as she moved up, pressing just a fraction harder over her clit and swirling around it. Behind her she could feel the slight twitch of her boyfriend’s cock as his breathing began to pick up as well. 

In a moment of recklessness she chanced a glance over at the older man, and moaned softly. His eyes, so much like those she had just been looking into, were devouring every inch of her. Even from where she sat she could make out the slight tent forming in his trousers that he was sliding his palm over in a fluid rhythm. 

“Do you want to rub that perfect little cunt for him, Gorgeous? Show him the way you play with your pussy for me?” Scorpius was grinding just the slightest bit now, his erection pressed against her arse. Her moan was all the answer he seemed to require because his hand moved to grab one side of her panties, ripping the crotch in one quick yank that had all three of them gasping. 

Rose had flown past seductive and landed solidly at shameless as she pushed two fingers deep into her cunt, revelling in the feelings coursing through her. A deep groan from Scorpius drew one of her own from her as she began slowly fucking herself. If she’d had any sense of modesty left she might have blushed at the salacious sound her pussy was making. Fortunately nothing of the kind crossed her mind. 

Across the room Draco had seemingly decided to forgo all pretence of being unaffected by the scene before him. She could just glance the swollen, red head of his cock peeking out from his foreskin on each downward stroke. Her pussy clenched on her fingers as she focused on the thick pale length that was Draco Malfoy’s prick and found her mouth watering slightly. Suddenly, she found herself wondering if he’d taste the same as his son. Was he as thick and long? Did he have a slight curve like Scorpius or was he a hard line that would slide perfectly down her throat? 

Her hand stilled for a moment as Scorpius shifted her slightly, and from the slight rustling she assumed he was freeing his own erection. Suspicions which were confirmed as she felt his knuckles brush lightly against her back as he began sliding his hand over his hard length. Tipping her head back, and carefully arching her back she kissed him hungrily moving her fingers up to glide over her clit. 

The kiss was broken by the almost too quiet grunt from the man across the room. Scorpius winked at her, his face beautifully flushed as he continued to pleasure himself, twisting his wrist minutely on every upward stroke. 

“I think he’s enjoying the show, Love.” His voice was huskier than it had been before and the sound had her whimpering pitifully. “Do you like this, Rosy? Do you like pleasuring yourself while we can do nothing but watch, wishing we were buried in you?” 

“Fuck, yeah.” The quiet volume they’d used before had well and truly gone out the window as she moaned her response. With one last quick kiss she turned her attention back to Draco.

A harsh breath left her throat as she met the man’s eyes for the first time since it had all begun. His trousers and pants were pulled toward the middle of his thighs leaving no inch of him from her view. The reality of what was happening came into sharp focus. Somehow it hadn’t seemed quite as real when they were only focused on their bodies, when they’d pretended they weren’t all fully aware of the situation. Her hand paused for a moment in panic, staring at Draco as if asking for some sign of where to go from there. She wanted to continue, desperately, but she needed to be sure that he was certain this was what he wanted as well. No words were spoken, but the eyebrow he raised in challenge told her all she needed to know. 

“Fuck me.” She sighed, plunging her fingers back into her pussy in one quick thrust, curving them until she could just barely brush against the spot that made her see stars. Both men groaned in response, seeming to like the idea of doing just that. Which of course only had her moaning louder. Her hips canted slightly as Scorpius’ hand slid down and pulled one of her breasts from her top, palming it and kneading slightly. 

“So perfect for us, Love.” The statement was followed by a sharp pinch to her nipple that tore an almost animalistic moan from her. “Finger that delicious little cunt just like that.” A few mumbled yeahs and yeses were all the response she gave as she watched Draco spread the drops of precum over the head of his cock, groaning as his other hand dropped down to grasp his sac. 

The wet sounds of all three of their hands seemed to echo in her ears as she sped up her thrusts. 

“Oh, fuck.” It seemed to be one of the only words she knew, and the exclamation was certainly warranted as she realized Draco was timing his hand strokes to that of her fingers. She had never felt more desirable in her life, and the sensation alone was almost enough to push her over the edge. 

“You wanna suck my cock, Rosy?” Scorpius’ voice wrapped around her and she’d barely had time to process it before she was moving to her knees, arse turned toward Draco. 

The lovers shared a heated kiss before she moved to all fours on the wide sofa. With a smirk over at the other man, she slowly slid her skirt back up over the taught curves of her arse. Her right hand parted her pussy lips so Draco got a full view of her glistening slit. 

“Salazar’s sake.” Draco groaned from behind her, pulling a seductive chuckle from the couple. 

Leaning down she flicked the tip of her tongue over the head of her boyfriend’s cock. Scorpius held his prick still as she wrapped her lips around the tip sucking hard before pulling back with an audible pop. Usually she’d take her time drawing the action out, keeping him on edge as long as he’d allow her to get away with it. Admittedly it was never as long as he teased her, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t revel in the feel of his hand tangled in her riotous curls. 

Rose’s fingers traced firm circles over her clit as she began to swallow down every inch she could take of his prick. One of his hands moved to her arse tenderly stroking the flesh of her right cheek. The sound of his groans above her and that of his father’s behind her only feed the desperate need to cum building in her. She felt as if it was driving her mad, her wetness dripping up and over her clit.

Backing off to take a breath she let out something between a moan and squeak as Scorpius' hand came down hard on her arse. The sting had her shuddering and was soothed slightly by his slow rubbing. Another came before she had quite recovered from the first and she felt her wetness trailing down her hand now as she pressed hard against her clit, pushing her arse back against him in a silent plea for more. She was so bloody close to cumming. 

“Scorpius!” Her cry was resounding as he gave her exactly what she wanted, pushing her over the edge in one of the best orgasms she’d ever had. The harsh trembles that wracked her body were all consuming. For a moment she forgot where she was and who she was as well. Quiet whimper slid from her lips as she started to come down. Her breath was still coming in harsh pants, but she felt slightly less lightheaded. The comforting hand running down her back brought her slowly back down. Taking a full breath she looked up at her boyfriend biting her lip at his lustful and adoring gaze. 

“So beautiful.” Scorpius’ words were a sigh as he stroked her cheek. Biting her lip she kissed him gently. 

“Your turn.” She replied. Thinking for a moment she stood, pushing him toward the other end of the couch, resuming her position, this time on his other side. From this position she could easily see both men. Even if she’d been the one to bring herself there they both had played a large part in making it so incredible, and she wanted to see the affect she pulled from them both. 

Across the way Draco’s hand had stopped as if he wanted to wait for the show to resume before he risked pushing himself over the edge. His hair had come loose from it’s tether, sticking to his flushed face by a light coating of sweat. Knowing she was the one who’d made the usually regal man look so depraved almost had her wanting to play with her cunt again, almost. 

Instead she blew the older man a kiss and grasped Scorpius’ cock with her right hand, still slick with her own cum, and slid it down his shaft. Once she was sure he was coated in her own juices she sank down and took every inch of him into her mouth and down her throat. Pushing back her reflex to gag she swallowed thickly revelling in the symphony of Malfoy moans around her. 

She let out a moan of her own as she pulled back, finally letting her savour the taste of herself on him. Sucking his prick after he fucked her was one of her favorite sexual activities, and it seemed especially good tonight. 

“That’s it, Love. Suck me just like that.” Now that she had cum her mind was a bit clearer and she planned to draw this out. Her hand wrapped tight around the base of his prick. Slow shallow bobs of her head had her boyfriend panting above her. She never slid all the way back down but was sure to keep his cock in the warm wetness of her mouth. 

Glancing up she caught sight of the other man, grey eyes locked on her movements. He’d returned to sliding his hand over his length. His hips thrusted shallowly on each downward stroke and the sight of his precum slowly leaking from his tip brought her up short. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Scorpius growled above her fingers twining in her russet ringlets, moving her mouth over him again. All three moaned in response as he began bucking his hips as he guided her mouth exactly as he pleased. “Such a pretty little mouth just waiting for me to fuck it.” He grunted. Rose hummed in agreement, Draco gasping at the statement as he began jerking his hand over himself as if possessed. 

Careful to keep her breathing steady she looked toward the nose and focused on his pale hand wrapping around the length in such practiced and precise movements. It was a thing of beauty to watch Draco Malfoy wank himself off as his son’s cock was buried in her throat. Scorpius twitched against her tongue and she knew it was mere moments before he would finish. She just had to be sure that Draco wasn’t far behind. 

“I’m so close, Love. Fuck so perfect. Fuck” Opening her mouth wide as she could Rose forced her head down the last inch, rolling Scorpius’ balls through her hand as she kept her brown eyes locked on Draco’s. Her moans were garbled but the vibrations did exactly what she had intended them to. “Rose, fuck.” Scorpius growled her name as he came down her throat. He held her head down as he came and although she wasn’t much for the taste itself, the warm spurts of his cum had her moaning in satisfaction. 

The sound seemed to be exactly what the older man needed. His hips jerked hard as he came with a low groan. His hand and thighs were painted with the evidence of his orgasm, and Rose wished she could crawl over and clean him up as she would his son. The sight of his head thrown back as he tried to slow his breathing was erotic, and she knew she’d have to cum again at some point in the night even if it was in the privacy of Scorpius’ room later. 

Her boyfriend loosened his grip and guided her head up until his softening cock slid from her lips, resting against his thigh. She shifted until she was sitting on the couch again, stretching her legs a bit to relieve the slight ache caused by the awkward positions she had been in. The room seemed uncomfortably silent in the aftermath, but no one dared speak and break the post orgasm haze they were currently enjoying. She was a bit shocked to realize the movie was still on in the background. They’d missed most of it, but it wasn’t as if any of them actually cared. 

While the lust had fueled her bravery she found herself missing it terribly now. What did one do after such a situation? It wasn’t as if there was a book about such things, at least not one found in the Hogwarts library. Luckily, her boyfriend seemed plenty happy to take the lead. 

“Did you like that, Love?” The question was directed at her, but she found that Scorpius wasn’t the only one looking at her for the answer. Draco had cleaned himself up and tucked himself back away, but he hadn’t left the room as she feared he might do. 

“Yes. I liked it very much.” Her answer felt overly academic, especially considering how rough her voice sounded after taking Scorpius so deeply. Not that it mattered considering she was too embarrassed to voice her initial thought; which was along the lines of, ‘I bloody well loved it, and I think you may need a new sofa.’. “Did um…” The question seemed to get caught in her throat. Looking over at her boyfriend she took a deep breath. “Did you both enjoy it as well?” 

She cringed as she waited for a response. Draco had yet to speak and the very idea that he may condemn her for acting so wanton in his living room. Seeming to sense her apprehension, Scorpius spoke first. 

“It may well be the sexiest thing I have ever experienced, Love.” His voice was smooth as silk. Leaning forward he brushed his lips over her neck. She closed her eyes in response, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. 

The light clearing of a throat had her eyes snapping open. Draco ran his thumb slowly over his bottom lip as he watched his son sucking and nippling on her throat drawing sighs and quiet whimpers from her. Moving his hand away, his tongue snuck out, sweeping slowly over his bottom lip before he spoke. 

“I have to agree with my son. You, Rose, are exquisite.” If her boyfriend’s attention didn’t already have her blushing the other man’s words surely would have. Despite any misgivings about it being taboo she found herself purring happily at his statement. Out of all the women in the world both Malfoy men had lusted after her. Even if it was just this one occasion, and even though she would surely have to keep it to herself, she would know she was the witch they had both desired in that moment. 

“Well, since that’s settled, all I have to ask is when can we do it again?” Her eyes locked on her boyfriend. He couldn’t really mean what she thought he did, could he? She had been satisfied to revel in the single spectacular scenario, but the idea of more awoke something within her she had yet to experience. Careful to keep herself from letting hope bloom in her chest she looked back at Draco, the question heavy between them. 

“Who says we have to wait?” His eyes sparkled as he leaned forward. “But what I have in mind requires we head upstairs.” She physically shuddered, making Scorpius laugh quietly.

There was no question as to what he was implying. This time there would be no far off glances and silence. She finally understood what was meant by forbidden fruit tasting the sweetest and Rose intended to take a bite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! This was my first time writing anything close to a triad, and any next gen characters, so I hope you liked it. Thanks for taking the time to read through it all, and I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
